Encounter the Walking Dead
by Down-to-Earth-Trashbag
Summary: (Y/n) decided to play her beloved video game to play with her friends, and later that night, someone who lives at the heart of the game decides to have fun with her and her friends, and brought them into the world of her game. The Walking Dead. This person decides to help and mess with their happiness, and changes the course of characters' fates with only the lives of teenagers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, my bros! If you're an old reader, be happy, you know why? I'VE CHANGED THE STORY (Not completely) I've changed this chapter, got rid of the freaking crappy introductions, it's better if you figure out who the characters are, and by, "Characters," I mean you, and you already know who you are, so that Introductions thing never really had a point to it. And the introduction made no sense in my opinion when I first read it, so now I finally fix it. Plus, the font didn't make much sense, either. So, hopefully you'll like this better.**

You were on your way towards the local Caribou Coffee for your usual coffee, walking in down the street in a tired, sloppy stride. The last time you checked yourself in the mirror, you saw little bags under your eyes, and your hair was still fairly ragged and small tangled curls remained stuck in your hair for the day.

"Ugh...Man..." You groaned, rubbing your eyes for the fourth time today. Even though your apartment complex wasn't that far from Caribou Coffee, your legs had already felt pained. You felt like veins in the back of your legs ache, yet you tried to ignore the mild pain.

You stopped for a moment when you felt your phone vibrate in your breast pocket, and walked over towards a bus stop bench, sitting down and checking to see who was calling, or texting. "Please don't be another ad person, please don't be another ad person." You crossed your fingers on your right hand, hoping some idiot wouldn't try to sell you something because you looked on some website. You turned on your phone to see a text from Mikey. "Phew, thank God." You sighed, rolling your eyes and sliding the text icon to the right to open up the text app. Your eyes scanned the text quickly.

 **Mikey: Hey, (Y/n)! Where are you?**

You quickly responded, telling him you were heading to Caribou Coffee for a drink and maybe some breakfast, now that you thought about it.

 **Mikey: Ooh! Can you get me something?**

You giggled quietly, ignoring the woman who sat down next to you. You felt shy, now that she was here, even though you knew you shouldn't have been. Still feeling nervous, you stared at the woman in the corner of your eye, since you knew she wasn't looking at you, just down, looking at something in her hands. She had short, straight black hair, with bangs that had a small streak of hair that was slightly uneven. She had gentle, fair white skin, as pale as Snow White's, from what you could remember what Snow even looked like. She wore a blue and white striped sweater, with a black leather purse around her shoulders. Short-straight-black-hair

You noticed her smile, mouth open slightly, as a small giggle escaped her mouth. You looked down to see what she was looking at, to see what she was laughing at. You saw a large book sitting in her lap, and you read the title as she abruptly shut it.

 _"_ _A Confederacy of Dunces_ _?_ _A classic."_ You thought, staying silent, yet you still smiled at her.

You realized that you were getting off track, and you looked back at your phone, responding to Mikey again.

You stood back up from the bench, continuing on your way.

As you kept walking, Mikey texted back, asking if you were there, yet. You responded, telling him you weren't there, yet.

 **Mikey: Can you read me the menu?**

 **You: When I get there I'll take a pic and send it to you, later.**

You got there quickly, and pulled open the door. As you entered, you heard the chime of the bell by the door above your head. You looked around, seeing some teenagers sitting on some chairs and couches by the fire, typing on their laptops and IPads.

"Morning, (Y/n)!" The woman up by the counter called your name. "Nice to see you, again." She smiled.

"I saw you yesterday, Joyce." You said flatly.

"I love seeing you!" She chimed.

"Well, I do to." You smiled at her. "How's the double shifts for two jobs working for you?" You asked.

"It's going great, actually. I'm planning my time better, so I have a real schedule! And I get some time off from Chloe." She grinned happily. "But don't tell her I said that." She whispered. You both started laughing.

"Well, enough of that. Let's get down to the nitty gritty. What would you like? The usual? Or something different?"

"The usual for me. My friend wants something, though. One moment." You said, holding your finger up signaling, "One moment," and you pressed the call button again, and Mikey's voice was heard, "Finally!" He said, "What's on the menu?"

You scanned the menu above Joyce's head, and realized reading all of that would take forever, you held your hand over the phone and quietly asked Joyce, "Is it alright if I take a photo in here?"

"(Y/n), honey. People have IPads and laptops and all that junk in here, of course you can take a photo!" She said.

"Just common sense. Always supposed to ask, right?" You shrugged, hanging up on the call and pulling up the camera, quickly snapping a shot of the menu, and sending it to Mikey before he made a big deal out of it.

"Wait for it..." You said, holding your hand up, "Three, two...One." You whispered, and then your phone rang.

"Okay, I'm getting a chocolate ice creama mocha, and...Two large bags of the large chocolate chunk cookie and a large bag of triple chocolate brownie, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, there, bro. One, that's really a lot of food, and two, you drink too much caffeine, you'll get even shorter than you are, now." You said.

"The guys found out and now they want food. Oh, Master Splinter also wants some earl grey tea and the, "Classic," oatmeal. And that's it." He said.

"Okay, fine." You said, "I'll see you later. Bye." You hung up, and ordered everything Mikey requested, including a couple cups of coffee for Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

"Coming right up, buttercup." She teased.

"Please, just...Just don't...No." You said, crossing your arms as she turned around and grabbed the food out of the large containers, and placed them both in separate bags, and getting the oatmeal and drinks from the microwave after a couple minutes of heating it all up.

"There you go, sweetie. Hey, how's Lilly doing by the way? Still playing all the boys?" She winked, "How old is she? It feels like forever since I've seen her. Such a sweet thing..." She sighed.

"She's doing...Okay. She's a defiant, sarcastic, caring little devil-angel. And, now she had a, "Breakup," with her, "Boyfriend," he stopped liking her because he wanted a, "Normal," childhood..." She sighed.

"That's a load of bull. If anyone's friends with her, they'll never have a normal childhood! It makes it more interesting!" She said, "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"That's true...She told me he was...Kind of dumb in ways...She loves her other friends dearly, including him, of course." (Y/n) giggled, "And she's eleven, now, by the way."

"Wow...I remember when she came here with her mother when she was five...So innocent...She reminds me of Chloe..." Joyce sighed, again, before snapping herself out of it and handing the rest of (Y/n's) order to her, "I'm sorry I'm talking so much. Here you go."

"It's alright. How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"It's on the house. Don't worry, sweetie. Hey, next time you talk to Lilly, tell her I said, "Hi," for me, okay?" She smiled warmly, and handed all of the food to her.

"Okay. Goodbye, Joyce!" She called as she made her way towards the door, and then exited the shop.

As if on cue, she got a phone call, and answered the phone quickly, "Hey...Mikey..." You yawned, stretching your arms out, "I've got the food. I'll be there in a minute..."

"Yes! Booyakasha!" He cheered, "Well, I'll see you later, (Y/n). I'll tell the guys." He said, and then hung up. You walked down along the sidewalk, heading towards an alley. You figured you'd be safe, considering you had a small pistol in your pocket. The one Raph had given you.

You looked around to make sure no one was watching you or following you. "Phew..." You sighed, walking over towards the pot hole and opening it, setting your order on the ground for a moment and climbing down the first few steps on the ladder. She grabbed her food and drinks on the way down, and eventually made it into the sewer.

 **Later...**

"Hello?" You called, pushing past the gates into the lair, "I'm here with food!" You added. Soon enough, Mikey ran out of the kitchen and glomped on top of you to embrace you.

"(Y/n)!" Mikey backed away and smiled brightly at you, "You're back already? Did you get the stuff?" He asked.

"You know it, brother!" You said, handing the box of food to him, you kept the cup holder, "Where're your brothers? And Master Splinter?" You asked.

"Don is in his lab. Nerding out. Leo is meditatinnnngggg...Raph is...Reading comics in his room, I think? And Master Splinter's in the kitchen." He said, taking the food box over by the couch, setting it beside him.

"Guys!" Mikey called, "(Y/n's) here!"

A minute later, Donnie, Leo, and Raph came out from different rooms and walked over to greet you.

"Good morning, m'lady." Donnie flashed you his geeky smile, his gap in his teeth showing, bowing to you for a moment.

"Morning, Donnie." You smiled, handing him the cup holder, "Hey, Raph. Hey Leo."

"Sup, (Y/n)." Raph greeted with a smirk.

"Hey, (Y/n)." Leo greeted groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Perfect leader, here didn't sleep as well as he planned." Raph explained, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"Shut up, man..." Leo yawned.

"Hey, I'm tired, too." You rolled your eyes, "You're lucky I thought of you and got you some drinks." You added as Donnie took a drink and looked at the name on the tape on the cup. He passed it to Leo and looked for the one with his name on it.

"(Y/n), nice to see you." Master Splinter's voice emanated from the kitchen doors, he stepped out and walked over towards you.

"Hello, Master Splinter." You greeted kindly, taking his cup of tea and handing it to him, "I've got your drink."

"Thank you, (Y/n)." He smiled at you, taking a sip and walked over to sit at the edge of the couch.

"You're welcome, sensei." You nodded at him, walking over to sit by Mikey. Don, Leo, and Raph followed suit, sitting by you, except for Leo. He sat by Master Splinter and gulped down his drink.

"Give." Raph ordered, making Donnie give him his coffee.

"Raph, really?" You furrowed your brows at him. He simply shrugged and sipped at his drink. Mikey awkwardly and tried to open the food box as quiet as possible, but his slowness gave him away.

"Mikey? What're you doing?" Donnie let out a dorky laugh.

"He's getting at the food." Raph grumbled.

"What? I'm hungry!" Mikey whined quietly.

"Well, I got this food for you guys. Dig in!" You said, reaching your hand out to grab two cookies from the box. The guys smiled and practically lunged towards the small box of food. Master Splinter waited until they gorged themselves to grab a bite of food.

"Thanks, (Y/n)!" Mikey said with his mouth full. You smiled back at him and crossed your leg over the other, leaning back into the couch.

"You're welcome, Mike. Hey, what's on TV?" You asked, grabbing the remote and turning it on to see a news program.

"Here, at Blackwell academy, Kate Marsh's survival would only be possible, by the girl named Max Caulfield." The news woman said, "Kate Marsh attempted suicide after long torture of a viral video of her making out with boys at a party hosted by Nathan Prescott."

"No way..." You said, leaning forward closer to the TV.

"Here, we have one of the witnesses, Warren, a fellow student and friend of Kate Marsh and Max herself. Warren, please tell us, what were your thoughts when Max saved Kate?" She asked.

"I was proud, amazed. Max earned her wings today." He said, "I'm glad Kate's alive. She's a good student."

"Who do you think caused Kate to go over the edge, really?" She asked.

"Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase. They both tormented her, and Nathan is a suspect of drugging her." He said.

"Oh, my God..." Mikey said.

"Total slander!" Nathan could be heard from the background.

"Urgh..." You growled at the cocky boy.

"Can we change the channel...?" Donnie asked uncomfortably, "This is unsettling..." You obliged, changing the channel to something else. You sighed, leaning back in your seat and rubbing your temples with your thumb and fore finger, "Nathan Prescott is a douche..."

"Yeah. He doesn't seem like the best guy ever..." Raph said, crossing his arms, "Who is he?"

"A rich kid who practically owns Blackwell academy. My friend Max told me she looked at his files one time with Chloe, and they found a bunch of bad things on him, but the principle made a fake file of him being the best student there, that he was the representation of the school..." You said, "His parents are rich, the principle emailed them and said that they could talk with their son to straighten him out. They blackmailed him to leave Nathan alone and that they may sue him if he didn't..."

"Jeez! That dude is bad news!" Mikey said.

"Pfft," You scoffed, "No kidding." It was silent for a few minutes, and you didn't notice Master Splinter leave the room.

"Hey, Raph?" You asked the turtle, "Where'd you put my game? I brought it over and I left it here. Do you guys still have it?"

"Oh...Uh..." Raph paused, "I think Mikey has it in his room."

"I'll get it." You said, standing up and heading towards Mikey's room.

"I'll help you find it." Mikey chirped, jumping up and following you into his room.

"Thanks, Mike." You said, entering the dirty, stinking room. Honestly, you've smelled worse. You noticed the dirty underwear laying on top of his bed, "Why the shell do you have underwear?" You asked, taking out your pistol and hanging it by the site in the front.

"What? I wear them at the end of the day to relax." He explained.

"But...You never wash them?"

"We only have showers here, and sewage. How can I wash it?"

"Can't April or Casey bring it to a laundry mat or something?"

"I never asked." He shrugged, "Besides, I'm not a neat freak!"

"Touche, Mikey." You said, "Now, where's my game?" You asked.

"What's it called, again?" He asked, rummaging through his video game pile.

"The Walking Dead." You answered, leaning down next to him.

"Oh, here it is!" He said, picking up a disk in an empty pizza box.

"Mikey!" You scolded, picking up the disk to check if there were any scratches of cracks. Luckily, it was okay.

"Good...You kept it safe." You sighed, taking the case that was also in the pizza box.

"Are we gonna play it? I kept dying with the cop..." He sighed. You started snickering, "Seriously? The cop?" You asked, "That's the easiest part of the game! I thought you were the best gamer ever..."

"Hey!" He jumped up, "You know what? I'll prove I'm the best gamer ever! I'll beat you with the cop!" He declared.

"I bet you can't." You challenged.

"I bet I can!" He said.

"Fine. May the best player win." You fist bumped him, and raced out of his room with the game, "Out of the way, people! We're playing a game, here!" You said, rushing over to the game system and putting the game in and grabbed a controller to play with.

"What're you playing?" Leo asked.

"The Walking Dead." Mikey said, sitting with crossed legs and resting his chin in his hand, eagerly waiting for the game to load. The game loaded up quickly, and you pressed play, starting a new save file. The others watched in interest as you played as one of the best main characters ever, Lee Everett. They were all confused as to why he was in the back of a police car, but you didn't want to explain it to them. The game quickly escalated to the cop sequence, and you got ready to blow his brains out.

"What the h*ll are you?! Get away from me!" Lee yelled in the game. You furiously spammed the X button to grab the shotgun and shot the officer. You laughed at Mikey's shocked expression, his mouth was agape, and eyes wide. You smirked, leaning back with your arm around him, "Told you." You teased.

"Let me try!" Mikey exclaimed loudly, stealing the controller and replaying the scene.

"What the h*ll are you?!" Lee screamed again, and Mikey made Lee grab the gun, and as he pressed the X button to pull the trigger, Mikey paused the game and sternly looked down at the joystick, gripping the joystick firmly with one hand, and held it still and resumed the game.

"Come on! This time, I'll win!" He said, letting go of the joystick carefully and watched the sequence play out. The bullet ran through the cop's head and it died, "YES! FINALLY!" Mikey cheered.

"You had a problem with that?" Raph snickered, "Seriously? That was the easiest thing ever!"

"Hey! The game always glitched out and then the aim would throw off!" Mikey accused, pointing at the screen.

"Sure..." Raph rolled his eyes, "But this game seems pretty cool, though." Your head slowly turned to him, a blank expression on her face.

"Raph, be prepared to play The Walking Dead!" You shouted, shoving the controller in his hands.

"Okay..." He said.

 **Later...**

You had been playing the game for hours, at this point. You'd switch turns every time there was a different scene. Raph decided for Kenny to punch Larry in the face, which was incredibly stupid, in your opinion, even though he deserved it. Donnie decided to not shoot the woman, or...Let her shoot herself, which was inevitable, anyway. So that made Mikey depressed for a long time. Leo decided to save Duck when Lee and Clementine were at Hershel's farm. You had decided to save Carley, because you shipped Carlee and also since she had a larger impact in the story than Doug's part, even though Mikey wanted Doug to stick around. Now, you had started episode two.

"Sorry, Mike. Carley's better, though." You shrugged.

"How?!"

"She has a better impact of the story, like Kenny and Lee's relationship, and Clementine's thoughts of you. So be happy." You said.

"Really? I like Kenny, he reminds me of me." Raph said.

"Oh, I wonder why..." Leo scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" Raph demanded.

"Oh, God..." You rolled your eyes at his comment.

"Hey, peoples!" You all turned towards the entrance to see Casey Jones and April.

"Casey, April! What're you doing here?" You asked.

"Visiting you guys. What does it look like?" Casey said, jumping into the seat beside you and wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Well, no sh-" You started before Leo shushed you.

"(Y/n)! No swearing in the lair..." He said.

"No swearing in the lair..." You mimicked his voice in a high pitched girly tone.

"I sound nothing like that!" He said.

"You do to me." You stuck your tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out to retaliate, and Casey laughed, "What're you playing?"

"The Walking Dead." Donnie answered simply.

"The Walking Dead?" April asked, "What's that?"

"Everyone knows what The Walking Dead is, April, unless of course, you don't have a life!" You mocked, "It was awarded, "Game of the year," silly!"

"Wait, it was?" Mikey asked, "How did I not know about it?!"

"Guess you're not the video game master..." You hummed to yourself, smirking devilishly as he started freaking out for no reason.

"Hey, you probably didn't know because sensei won't let us play these types of games." Leo said, "Like The Last of Us, for example."

"Awesome! You know what The Last of Us is!" You and Casey said in unison, and you awkwardly looked at each other.

"Well, screw all this chatting stuff, let's keep playing!" You said, taking the controller and resumed the game, "Be warned, this first part is fairly gory."

"Oh, boy..." Donnie said, waiting for the game to load. The game loaded quickly, and the bold, "THREE MONTHS LATER," appeared on the screen, and Lee rose his axe in the air, striking it in a walker's head in front of him, and he kicked it away onto the floor. Mark, the newcomer asked what it had gotten in to. Lee replied, saying it must've been a rabbit. They both started talking about to food problem, and how the commissary food had been eaten in three months.

"Who's this?" Raph asked, leaning towards you.

"That's Mark." You answered. Your attention drifted towards the screen again, and Mark was crouching besides Lee behind a rock, holding his rifle up to shoot a crow perching on a tree branch. You decided to tell him not to waste the bullets, but he decided to shoot anyway, and he missed.

"Well, Mark is officially labeled an idiot..." Raph said, crossing his arms over his chest. You shushed him, clasping your hand over his mouth.

"Shh! This is the good part!" You said, and right on cue, a loud scream echoed from the game and throughout the lair.

"Oh, God, that's loud!" April said.

"It's not that loud." You rolled your eyes, watching Lee and Mark run towards the scream. They asked each other if that was Kenny, and Raph started to get upset, "Not Kenny!" He yelled. They made it towards the source of the noise and ran into two teenagers and one adult stuck in a bear trap. One of the teenagers, with the black hair had begged for them not to kill them, and the other asked for them to help.

"Lee, this is f*cked up! We've gotta help them!" Mark said, and on time, Kenny ran up behind them, asking if they were ok.

You decided to help them, and the brothers noted that the bear trap had no release latch. And Leo had wide eyes, "No way..."

You made Lee raise his axe, and he apologized and struck his leg, chopping it.

"Oh, dude!" Mikey gagged, "That is not cool!"

You had to listen to Mikey's gagging for a few minutes, as the scene played out. He ran to the bathroom to throw up after the few minutes of torture. Travis puking in the game did it for him, "I-I'm done!" You handed the controller to Casey and followed Mikey, waiting by the bathroom doors for him to come out.

"You okay in there?" You asked when Mikey's retching and gagging stopped, but he didn't respond.

"Mikey...?" You asked, knocking on the door. "Mikey! Are you okay?" You asked as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the others. After knocking once again, you slowly opened the door to see Mikey laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Mikey! What the FUCK?!" You whispered harshly to - mostly - yourself. You kneeled down next to him, thrashing his limp figure in your hands. You inhaled deeply, and yelled as loud as you could, "GUYS!"

"(Y/n)?! What's wrong?!" Leonardo burst through the door and rushed over to you. You held Mikey up by under his arms and asked for Leo to help get him to the living room, and he ordered Don to alert Master Splinter.

"Michelangelo! (Y/n), what happened?" Splinter rushed into the room with Donnie behind him. You explained that you were playing a fairly gory game, which he responded quickly with a disappointed scowl. You resumed your explanation, saying that he went into the bathroom to throw up, and you went to check on him, and you walked in and found him passed out on the floor, "If you must play games like those, please warn my sons what might...Discomfort them..." He sighed, walking over towards Mikey on the couch.

"He's alive...Be thankful for that..." Casey said, sitting down on the side of the couch.

"Yeah...He's still breathing. So, that's good...I guess..." Donnie added, feeling Mikey's pulse.

"We shouldn't have played that...Stupid game!" Leo said, "(Y/n), from now on, please don't bring that game over."

"What? That game is amazing!" Raph said, stepping in front of you, "Mikey just needs to...Get used to the game. That's all."

"Are you kidding me?! Mikey is unconscious because of that game! Sensei, do you think she should keep that game at home?" Leo asked.

"Raphael, you are right." Splinter said, "Michelangelo needs to learn to be strong, if something that just happened to be more severe than that, he'd need to get used to that. And he might as well start...When he wakes up."

Raph crossed his arms, clearly pleased with himself, "Well, Lame-o-nardo?" He asked.

Leo sighed, "He did have a point...But he might have nightmares of losing his leg, or...A world with walkers..."

"I get it." Raph said, glancing back at Mikey.

"This is so bad...I fucked up..." You thought, walking away from them to sit beside Mikey.

"I'm sorry, little brother..." You sighed, holding his large three fingered hand.

 **Later...**

It had been hours, now. It was close to seven pm, now, and Mikey still hadn't woken up. You had tried everything that worked whenever he was unconscious; pizza, slapping him - which Raphael tried, of course - pouring cold and hot water all over him, and some different ones.

"Donnie, come on!" Casey ordered, "Find something!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" He yelled from his lab.

"WORK FASTER, DONNIE!" Raph yelled.

"I'm trying, here! I'm just as worried as you are! SO STOP PUSHING ME AROUND AND LET ME WORK!" Donnie yelled back, and they all quieted down.

"Mike! Bro, come on!" Raph said, shaking Mikey mercilessly.

"Raph...That's not gonna..." You said, standing up and slowly walked over to him.

"(Y/n)? Are...You okay?" April and Casey asked, noticing how slow you were walking, "You look pale."

"And sick." Casey added.

"What? I'm..." You felt dizzy all of a sudden, your vision became dimmed very easily, and you fell to the floor.

"(Y/n)!" They screamed as you fell to the cold floor.


	2. A Little Sister?

Your eyes slowly opened, and a large green mass was hovering over you. What was happening? What happened? You had no idea. Your vision started to clear up, and you made out Raphael's shape of his face and body, "Raph...?" You asked, listening to your voice let out a scratchy moan instead of a name.

"(Y/n)! Guys! She's awake!" Raph alerted in a harsh whisper, rushing over to your side and holding you up to face him.

"Can you see okay?" He asked, turning it off, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up two fingers on each hand.

"F-Four..." You groaned out, holding your hand out to your throat, massaging it to try and clear it up.

"Good." He sighed in relief, standing back up, reaching out for your hand to help you up. You accepted it and stood up, clearing your throat properly.

"Guys, what's going on?" You asked, rubbing the back of your aching neck, "Man...This hurts..." You groaned, "Wait, where's Mikey-?" You realized he'd passed out back in the...Lair...

"I'm right here, dudette!" Mikey said.

"But...Weren't you..."

"We all passed out eventually. And...We woke up here." April explained quickly. You felt like asking the stupid, "Why?" question like people do in movies and books, but they always had no good answer to that, so you stayed quiet and excepted that fact.

"I was the first to wake up...I volunteered to check the place out, but Raph wouldn't let me leave until you woke up." Leo said, crossing his arms at his brother, "So if you excuse me, I'm gonna look around." He said, jumping up on top of the brick wall besides their group.

"You okay? Fever, chills?" Donnie asked, grabbing your arm, "Dizzy, fatigued?" You shook your head, and he let go, "Good." You all turned around when Leo started running back over towards you, breathless, even though he didn't travel far or run to get there.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" Splinter asked, walking over to him. His eyes showed that he was terrified, more terrified than he'd ever been in his whole life, or...From what you've seen when you were with him.

"I don't...Understand what's going on, but...It's not something good." He said, standing up straight, "I can't take all of those... _Things_ out."

"What _things_?" Raph asked.

"Look, I know it'll sound insane, but do NOT interrupt me, or say I'm crazy. Because I saw it. And I'll have proof..." He sighed.

"What is it, Leo?" Casey asked.

"Zombies...Walkers, biters, whatever you call them! They are here." He said, whispering the last part.

"What-?"

"Just...C-Come on!" He said, grabbing your hand and gesturing for the others to follow him. He took you over to the street, and your eyes instantly widened at the sight.

"Oh, crap..." Casey muttered.

The zombies...Walkers seemed to notice you and your group, and they all decided that you were their next meal.

"Oh, fuck..." You blurted out, "Guys...? Run...RUN!" You grabbed Mikey by the hand, and ushered the others to run after you. You all ran into the street.

"Where do we go?!" April yelled over the walkers growling and moaning.

"Second house to the right!" You ordered, trying to shout over the loud walkers. You didn't have to sprint very far to get away, considering they could only limp. It still didn't make it any less terrifying.

"It's locked! What do we do?!" Mikey yelled.

"Kick it down!" Casey ordered, ramming into it. Raph started ramming into the door as well, easily breaking it open, but not ramming into it hard enough for it to fall down onto the floor.

"Close the door, close the freaking door!" Leo said repeatedly to himself, slamming the door shut and attempting to lock it.

"Leo...The lock's busted." Donnie said to him, "Do we have anything to barricade the door?" He asked.

"What about...Ugh...This?" Mikey asked, dragging a bookshelf from the corner of the room by the staircase.

"Perfect. Nice job, Mikey." April praised him, helping him push the bookcase in front of the door. You walked backwards slowly, leaning against the wall besides the TV, the blue light tinting your skin. Raph and Mikey followed you, Mikey laying down on the couch, Raph sitting beside you.

"What is happening...?" Leo asked himself.

"Wait...Wait a minute..." Casey said, silencing the turtle. Everyone focused their attention on Casey, "What's that noise...?"

It hit you. You didn't notice the noise because of the tension from...Running. Running for your life. But now you noticed the noise, which was so annoying, now. You didn't like it.

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep..._**

Casey looked over to his left and pointed, "There." You all looked over to see a button blinking, a red light shining through the plastic material connected to the machine. It was an answering machine. The noise attempting to alert it's owner to listen to it's missed messages.

"Play them." Splinter said.

Casey walked over towards the machine, pressing the button.

"You have three new messages." The voice of the woman echoed throughout the room and into everyone's eager ears.

"Message one: Left at five fourty-three PM." Another loud beep played, and a different, non-robotic voice played the message.

"Hey Sandra! This is Diana! We're still in Savannah, uh, Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day, thanks so much for looking after Clementine and (Y/n) and I promise we'll be back in time before your Spring Break!"

"Message two: Left at eleven nineteen PM."

"Oh my god. finally! I do't know if you've tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped...They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clementine and (Y/n) with you back to Marietta, I've gotta get back to the hospital, please let me know that you're safe!" The woman begged restlessly.

"Message three: Left at six fifty-one AM."

"Clementine, (Y/n) my babies?" She asked, sounding choked up on the other end, "If you can hear this, call the police, that's nine-one-one...We love you, we love you, we love yo-" The loud sound of a crash echoed in the background, and uneven breaths could be heard, until they stopped.

"Oh, God...That's scary..." Mikey said, holding himself up in a ball on the couch.

"No kidding..." Donnie and Leo said.

"Wait, back up. Why did that woman mention you?" Raph asked, standing besides Mikey. A sudden realization hit you. She did say your name...

 _Your name..._

 _"Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and (Y/n)."_

 _"Please, please just take Clementine and (Y/n) with you back to Marietta."_

 _"Clementine, (Y/n), my babies?"_

She called you her _baby_...One of them.

"Clementine..." You whispered. You grabbed the framed photograph on the side of the table.

Your eyes widened in absolute horror, you were in the picture. Standing behind Clementine in the middle of the shot, resting your chin on her head with your arms around her shoulders, smiling.

"Guys...You might wanna see this..."

You set the photograph on the small coffee table, and let the others crowd around the picture.

"That's...Insane!" April exclaimed, looking closely at the picture.

"This does not make logical sense..." Sensei said puzzledly.

"I'm scared, dudes!" Mikey whimpered, practically eating his own hand.

"Okay...Well...We need a plan, first." Raph said, looking at Leo.

"I've got nothing, Raph. For once, I've got nothing...I'm scared, too." He admitted, sighing defeatedly.

"Luckily, I've got something...You're lucky I know this game like the back of my hand..."

"Can you please just get to the point? I don't wanna stick around and get eaten just like that." Raph asked.

"We should go to the backyard. See if Clementine's there. If those messages weren't waiting to be played, Lee wouldn't have..." You turned to look at the machine, expecting it to stay off, but that red light kept blinking, and those annoying beeps kept repeating, "Been...Here..."

"What the heck is going on here?!" Donnie exclaimed, clawing at his own face, "It's freaking me out! I don't even think a zombie apocalypse like this is possible! At least...Not like in the video game!"

"Must be some...Mutant creature doing this...That's the only explanation I can get out of it." You sighed.

"As you were saying? The plan?" Raph asked, resting his hand on your shoulder.

"See if Clementine is still here, and join her...And Lee-" An idea sparked inside your head, you realized since you knew the whole game like the back of your hand, you probably could change the fates of some characters...Like Lee, and Carley, and Duck...

"Wait, we're going with Lee?" Donnie stopped his mini rant to ask you that question.

"It's better than staying around here, waiting to die, isn't it?"

"Pfft," Raph scoffed, "We're ninjas. We're too skilled to die."

"Considering you were all running for your lives back there, you'd want to hang out with Lee, anyway...So...Come on. Let's see if Clementine's here." You walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, walking out onto the porch and then into the yard.

"Clementine?" You called out, walking towards her tree house.

"(Y-Y/n)?" A little voice stuttered.

"Clem...?" You asked once again, and the girl smiled, scrambling out of her tree house, running over to hug you.

"(Y/n)! You're home!" She wrapped her arms around you tightly. She pulled away and asked, "Are mom and dad with you?"

"Mom...And...Dad...?" You raised your eyebrow.

"They're not with you...Are they?" She sighed, hanging her head.

"No...I'm sorry. I-"

"(Y/n)! What's going on-?" Raph ordered from the porch, the others standing behind him. Clem jumped, slowly backing away and bumped into the bottom of the tree house.

"Clem, it's...Uh, it's okay. They're my friends..." You reassured, still letting the fact of how she was now your little sister sink in.

"Are they you're other friends that you were talking about?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah...Listen. We just escaped from a horde of...Things back there, we...Need to hide in the treehouse..."

"Wait, will we all be able to fit?" April asked, walking down the porch, over to you, the others behind her.

"I think so..." Clementine said, shyly hiding behind you as you turned around to face her.

"You guys okay? You still look shaken up...Especially you, Mikey." You said. They all nodded, hesitantly.

"Come here, little bro." You said, hugging him comfortingly.

"I almost died..." He whined like a puppy.

"We all almost died, Mikey." Raph said, walking over to Clementine, "Thanks for letting us crash here, munchkin." He said with a large grin, flicking the top of her hat.

"We're not crashing here, Raph." You said.

"Eh." He shrugged, "Still, thanks."

"Well, come on." He jumped up to the last step on the ladder up, "Let's get up here." You smiled, staring at him as he opened the door to the small house, turning around and smirking back at you, saluting towards the others.

"He makes you go crazy, doesn't he?" Donnie asked, standing beside you with his hand on your shoulder.

"Uh...Oh...No..." You said, feeling your face get hot.

"Mikey said I owed him twenty bucks if he has the hots for you. Mikey definitely thinks he does."

"Really...?" You asked, turning towards him. You felt yourself hug him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You repeated, "You've actually sorta convinced me!" You stood on your tip-toes to peck him on the forehead, "Thank you, Donnie."

"You're...Welcome." He blushed, hugging you back.

"Hey!" Raph called from the tree house, "You coming up or not?"

The turtles jumped up to the front of the house, and April and Casey climbed up the ladder, with Splinter behind them.

"Thank you, Clementine." He bowed lightly to her, and moved on.

"Okay..." You raised your eyebrow and Splinter's random act of...Respect. Considering he barely spoke earlier...

"Come on...Clem..." You felt your stomach churn as you said that, and the insides of your thigh twitched. You felt the need to squeal in delight. Your little girl...Was now your sister! How could you not be excited?


End file.
